


Surprise!

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, is it keyship? ofc it is, keyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Never wrote these two or any Zexal before, so I pray that this is okay!A drabble request for 2014federalbudget on tumblr!





	Surprise!

Illuminated city lights, inhabiting Heartland City in it's bright hours of night. A perfect night for all.

Wandering the streets of the City, Yuma Tsukumo knew his home all too well. He'd seen the night life countless times, whether accompanied by his school friends or just by himself. The young teen wasn't alone, however. He was always under the watchful eye of a glowing beauty.

He'd sure wish he didn't appear unannounced, though.

"Yuma, where are we going?"

The boy in question jumped and spun around, facing his partner. "Astral! How long have you been standing there?”

Astral replied with a sigh, hovering near the other with his token arm-fold. "I am not standing. I am floating. Isn't that a little obvious, Yuma?"

Yuma pouted at being corrected. Sure, they were closer now, he should be use to this. But it had been so long they'd seen each other, after everything that happened... "Hmph...We're going out! As a celebration of your return!"

"Yuma, I've been back for quite some time, remember? I recall a....party, with balloons and, cheesecake, was it?" Astral pondered over the memory, how...heartwarming it was.

"Yeah, yeah. But I wanna get ya something extra nice!"

"Like...what?"

Yuma tilted his finger as he shook his head in unison. "Nu-uh, it's a surprise."

"Very well, then."

The two chatted away, talking about what they had missed in their time apart (their separation had been a _very_ long time), until Yuma stopped in his tracks. They had reached a mall, just as glamorous as Heartland City itself.

"Yuma? What are we-?"

"Surprise, Astral! We're going clothes shopping!"

Yuma didn't have the fashion talent of Kotori or Rio with him, so he would allow Astral to choose whatever he liked.

Good thing Astral had excellent taste in clothes.

So excellent that Yuma just HAD to show Astral off to all of his friends. A nice surprising gift, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote these two or any Zexal before, so I pray that this is okay!  
> A drabble request for 2014federalbudget on tumblr!


End file.
